marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ant-Man (film)
Ant-Man is the twelfth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the final film of Phase 2. Plot In 1989, the original Ant-Man Hank Pym goes before Howard Stark, Peggy Carter and Mitchell Carson at the incomplete Triskelion and angrily tenders his resignation to S.H.I.E.L.D. after discovering that S.H.I.E.L.D. attempted to duplicate his shrinking technology. Pym believes the technology is dangerous and vows to take the secret to his grave. In the present day, several months after the events that transpired in Sokovia, Scott Lang, a well-trained electrical engineer, has been released from San Quentin State Prison after serving three years for stealing from his former employer, VistaCorp, and returning the funds to ripped off customers. He rejoins his old cellmate, Luis, who introduces him to Dave and Kurt. Luis tries to offer Lang a lucrative burglary job, but Lang no longer wishes to live that life. Lang visits his ex-wife Maggie's house for his daughter Cassie's birthday party, where he finds that she is engaged to a cop, Paxton. Maggie agrees to grant visitation rights to Lang if he can successfully straighten out his life. Pym pays a visit to his old company, Pym Technologies, where the current CEO and Pym's disgruntled former protege, Darren Cross, reveals that he is aware that Pym was once Ant-Man, and hid the secret of the technology from him; he goes on to unveil the prototype The Yellowjacket, an experimental size-altering suit that Cross believes will revolutionize warfare and espionage. Pym is horrified at the development, although he is unaware that Cross has been unable to apply the shrinking technology to living organisms. Lang loses his job because of his criminal record, so he reluctantly agrees to go back to crime. Lang breaks into a wealthy house and cracks a series of safes in the basement, only to find nothing but an old suit which he carries home. He tries on the suit and accidentally presses a button that makes him shrink to the size of an insect. Terrified by the experience despite Pym's attempt to calm him, he returns to the house and replaces the suit, only to be met by police and arrested on his way out. Pym, pretending to be Lang's lawyer, meets Lang in the police station, and offers Lang the option of working for him rather than going back to prison. With the aid of some ants, Pym smuggles the suit into Lang's cell and helps him escape, although Lang loses consciousness during the flight. Lang wakes up in Pym's house, where he meets Hope van Dyne, a senior executive at Pym Technologies, and Pym's estranged daughter. Despite their difficult relationship, van Dyne is secretly monitoring Cross's development for her father. Pym reveals that he has been monitoring Lang since the VistaCorp incident, and manipulated him into stealing the suit; he has chosen Lang to become the new Ant-Man in order to steal the Yellowjacket technology from Cross. Pym and van Dyne train Lang to fight and to control ants which culminates in a raid on a forgotten Stark bunker in upstate New York- which, upon Lang's arrival, he discovers is now the Avengers' headquarters. There he comes into conflict with Sam Wilson, and is eventually able to disable Wilson's flight and visual gear, allowing him to escape. Once Lang returns, Pym then tells them the truth about the death of van Dyne's mother: she was once Ant-Man's partner, the Wasp, and also possessed a size-altering suit. During a mission to disable a Soviet nuclear missile, she bypassed her suit's safeguards and shrunk to a subatomic level. While she was ultimately successful in disabling the missile, she was unable to halt the shrinking process and was lost in a subatomic "quantum realm" from which there is no escape. This revelation allows Pym and van Dyne to reconcile their relationship. In his lab, Cross manages to safely shrink a lamb to the size of an insect, meaning his Yellowjacket suit is perfected. He personally invites Pym to attend the official unveiling, meaning Lang must steal the Yellowjacket that night. After leaving Pym, Cross calls van Dyne and tells her that he suspects Pym is planning something, and that he is increasing security for the unveiling. Lang is then forced to bring his gang in on the job and along with the assistance of a swarm of flying ants, Lang infiltrates the Pym Technologies building, sabotages the servers and plants explosives. When he attempts to to steal the Yellowjacket suit, he instead is aught in a trap by Cross, who had anticipated the theft. Cross, having both the Yellowjacket and Ant-Man suits, plans to sell the technology to Mitchell Carson, who is revealed to be a Hydra agent. Lang manages to break out of the trap and kills the Hydra agents. As Cross escapes in a helicopter, the explosives go off, destroying Pym Technologies. Infuriated, Cross dons the only remaining Yellowjacket suit. Lang attacks the helicopter and starts a fight with Cross. After falling out of the helicopter, Lang is able to trap Cross in a bug zapper, but is arrested by Paxton before he can destroy the suit. Cross proceeds to attacks Maggie and Paxton's home, in a hope to lure Lang to him by threatening Cassie. Lang arrives, and as they fight, Lang manages to defeat the Yellowjacket by shrinking to subatomic size and sabotaging its circuitry from the inside. This causes Cross to shrink uncontrollably to nothingness, but Lang is unable to stop shrinking, as Pym as warned, and is apparently trapped in the realm. Lang is able to return to normal size after tinkering with the suit's mechanism. In gratitude for Lang's heroism, Paxton covers for Lang to keep him out of prison. Seeing that Lang survived and returned from the quantum realm but is unable to recall anything about the experience, Pym wonders if his wife is alive too. Luis informs Lang that an Avenger is trying to find him, and this is revealed to be Sam Wilson. In a mid-credits scene, Pym shows his daughter a partially upgraded Wasp suit that he and his wife had been building; he now believes the suit was meant for her, which causes her to smile. In a post-credits scene, Wilson and Steve Rogers have managed to trap the Winter Soldier and are discussing what to do. After deciding not to inform Tony Stark, Wilson states that he knows who to contact. Cast *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym **Dax Griffin as Young Hank Pym *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne *Corey Stoll as Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Michael Peña as Luis *David Dastmalchian as Kurt *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang *Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton *Judy Greer as Maggie Lang *Wood Harris as Gale *Gregg Turkington as Dale *Tip "T.I." Harris as Dave *Martin Donovan as Mitchell Carson *Hayley Lovitt as Janet van Dyne *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Lyndsi LaRose as Emily *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Stan Lee as Bartender *Garrett Morris as Cab Driver *Jordi Mollà as Castillo (deleted scene) *Joe Chrest as Frank *Nicholas Barrera as Ernesto *Carlos Aviles as Carlos *Robert Crayton as Peachy *Danny Vasquez as Ignacio *Anna Akana as Writer *Tom Kenny as Hideous Rabbit Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Scott Lang is introduced. *Hope van Dyne is introduced. *Hank Pym is introduced. *Janet van Dyne/the Wasp is introduced. *Darren Cross is introduced. *Pym Particles are introduced. *Pym Technologies is introduced. *Cross Technologies is introduced. *Howard Stark appears. *Peggy Carter appears. *S.H.I.E.L.D. appears. *Sam Wilson/Falcon appears. *Steve Rogers appears. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier appears. *The Avengers are mentioned. *The Ten Rings are indirectly mentioned. *Mitchell Carson is introduced. *The Iron Man armor is mentioned. *Tony Stark is mentioned. *The Quantum Realm is introduced. *The New Avengers Facility appears. *Quinjets appear. *Spider-Man is mentioned. *HYDRA appears. *The Triskelion appears. *Sokovia is mentioned. *The Accords are mentioned. *The Theme from The Avengers can be heard. *VistaCorp is mentioned. *A Pingo Doce Soda poster appears. The bottling company Bruce Banner worked for in The Incredible Hulk bottled Pingo Doce Soda. Taglines *Heroes don't get any bigger. *No shield. No armor. No problem. Production The film was shot in San Francisco, California and Fayette County, Georgia. Gallery AntMan1.png AntMan2.png AntMan3.png AntMan4.png AntMan5.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 05.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 04.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 03.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 02.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 01.png ScottandCassie.jpg PymandScott.jpg Hank Pym Ant-Man 02.jpg Hank Pym Ant-Man 01.jpg CassieLang.jpg Ant-Man Suit Trailer 07.jpg Ant-Man Suit Trailer 06.jpg Ant-Man-18.png Ant-Man-19.png Ant-Man-4.png Ant-Man (film) 09.png Ant-Man (film) 08.png Ant-Man (film) 07.png Ant-Man (film) 06.png Ant-Man (film) 05.png Ant-Man (film) 04.png Ant-Man (film) 03.png Ant-Man (film) 02.png Ant-Man (film) 01.png Ant-Man (film) 36.png Ant-Man (film) 35.png Ant-Man (film) 34.png Ant-Man (film) 33.png Ant-Man (film) 32.png Ant-Man (film) 31.png Ant-Man (film) 30.png Ant-Man (film) 29.png Ant-Man (film) 28.png Ant-Man (film) 27.png Ant-Man (film) 26.png Ant-Man (film) 25.png Ant-Man (film) 24.png Ant-Man (film) 23.png Ant-Man (film) 22.png Ant-Man (film) 21.png Ant-Man (film) 20.png Ant-Man (film) 19.png Ant-Man (film) 18.png Ant-Man (film) 17.png Ant-Man (film) 16.png Ant-Man (film) 15.png Ant-Man (film) 14.png Ant-Man (film) 13.png Ant-Man (film) 12.png Ant-Man (film) 11.png Ant-Man (film) 10.png Ant-Man and ants.jpg Ant-Man talking to an ant.jpg Hope, Yellow Jacket and Hank Pym.jpg Scott Lang 05.jpg Hank Pym and Darren Cross.jpg Hope, Scott and Hank.jpg Hope van Dyne 02.jpg Ant-Man 06.jpg Ant-Man 07.jpg Kurt.jpg Ant-Man 08.jpg Darren Cross and Hope van Dyne.jpg Ant-Man (film) 45.png Ant-Man (film) 44.png Ant-Man (film) 43.png Ant-Man (film) 42.png Ant-Man (film) 41.png Ant-Man (film) 40.png Ant-Man (film) 39.png Ant-Man (film) 38.png Ant-Man (film) 37.png Ant-Man (film) 46.jpg Ant-Man (film) 48.png Ant-Man (film) 47.png Ant-Man (film) 51.png Ant-Man (film) 50.png Ant-Man (film) 49.png Ant-Man (film) 55.png Ant-Man (film) 54.png Ant-Man (film) 53.png Ant-Man (film) 52.png Ant-Man (film) 60.jpg Paxton-1.jpg Ant-Man (film) 58.jpg Dave-1.jpg Luis-1.jpg Ant-Man (film) 61.png Ant-Man (film) 62.png Ant-Man (film) 63.png Ant-Man (film) 64.png Ant-Man (film) 65.png Ant-Man (film) 66.png Ant-Man (film) 67.png Cassie_Lang_Ant-Man_Scrernshot.jpg Ant-Man_Pym_Technologies_building.jpg Ant-Man_Still_1.jpg Ant-Man_Still_2.jpg Ant-Man_Still_3.jpg Ant-Man_Still_4.jpg Ant-Man_Still_5.jpg Ant-Man_Still_6.jpg Ant-Man (film) 70.png Ant-Man-Heist Layout.JPG Pym Particles Ant-Man.jpg Hank at Desk.jpg Falcon_Ant-Man_Film.jpg Ant-Man_Falcon_Gun.jpg Dale Ant-Man.jpg Ant-Man vs Yellowjacket.png Ant-Man (film) 75.png Yellowjacket Suit.jpg Ant-Man and Ants 01.jpg Antony and Ant-Man.jpg Antony and Ant-Man-1.jpg Ant-Man and Antony.jpg Ant-Man and Antony-1.jpg Ant-Man 12.jpg Ant-Man and Ants 02.jpg Ant-Man and Ants 03.jpg Ant-Man 13.jpg Ant-Man 14.jpg Ant-Man_Still_21.jpg Ant-Man_Still_22.jpg Ant-Man_Still_23.jpg Ant-Man_Still_24.jpg Ant-Man_Still_25.jpg Ant-Man_Still_26.jpg Ant-Man_Still_7.jpg Ant-Man_Still_8.jpg Ant-Man_Still_9.jpg Ant-Man_Still_10.jpg Ant-Man_Still_11.jpg Ant-Man_Still_12.jpg Ant-Man_Still_13.jpg Ant-Man_Still_14.jpg Ant-Man_Still_15.jpg Ant-Man_Still_16.jpg Ant-Man_Still_17.jpg Ant-Man_Still_18.jpg Ant-Man_Still_19.jpg Ant-Man_Still_20.jpg AntManPaulRuddInSuit.jpg AntManEntertainemnt1.jpg AntManEntertainemnt2.jpg AntManEntertainemnt3.jpg AntManHankPymScottLang.jpg AntManeEvangelineLily.jpg AntManScottLangPaulRuddCostume.jpg ScotttalkingwithPym.jpg Yellowjacket EW.jpg Ant-Man (film) 128.jpg Ant-Man (film) 129.jpg Promotion, Concept Art, and Filming Ant-Man logo.jpg Ant-Man Trailer Logo.png|Ant-Man Trailer Logo. Ant-Man_Film_Promo_Art.jpg|Ant-Man Promotional Art Ant-Man Teaser Poster.jpg Ant-Man Animated Teaser Poster.gif Ant-Man Textless Poster.jpg|Promotional Art. Ant-Man German Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster. Antman_poster2.jpg|Promotional Poster. Ant-Man Textless Poster Variant.jpg|Promotional Art. Captain America Shield-Ant Manpromo1.jpeg|Promotional Poster art Caps_shield_textless.jpg|Promotional art. Iron Man armor-Ant Manpromo2.jpeg|Promotional Poster art Ironman_armor_textless.jpg|Promotional art. Thor hammer-Ant-Manpromo3.jpeg|Promotional Poster art Thor_hammer_textless.jpg|Promotional art. Ant-Man_A_poster.jpg|Promotional Poster art. Ant-Man Banner.jpg|Promotional banner. Ant-Man_Russian_Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster art. Ant-mans ensemble cast.jpg|Promotional Art. Ant-Man Shrinking Textless Poster.jpg|Promotional Art. ant-man-poster-01.jpg ant-man-poster-02.jpg ant-man-poster-03.jpg ant-man-poster-04.jpg ant-man-poster-05.jpg ant-man-poster-06.jpg ant-man-poster-07.jpg ant-man-poster-08.jpg ant-man-poster-09.jpg Ant-Man IMAX poster.jpg Ant-Man Bodyguards Poster.jpg Yellowjacket_Ant-Man_Poster.jpg Ant-Man concept art.jpg|Concept Poster. YellowjacketConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Yellowjacket Ant-Man Suit Front.png Ant-Man Suit Back.png Ant-Man promo1.jpg Ant-Man promo2.jpg Ant-Man promo3.jpg PaulRuddScottLangOfficial.jpg|First Look: Paul Rudd as Scott Lang. Pym-logo-official.png|Pym Technologies Logo. Ant.jpeg|Teaser from Edgar Wright. marvel_antman_front-610x343.jpg|Ant-Man Test Footage from SDCC'13 by Edgar Wright. ant-man2.png|Ant-Man Test Footage from SDCC'13 by Edgar Wright. marvelphasetwopreview1-590x343.jpg|Ant-Man Test Footage from SDCC'13 by Edgar Wright. Ant-Man_Small.jpg|Ant-Man Test Footage from SDCC'13 by Edgar Wright. Ant-Man_Jumping_Out_Of_Window.jpg|Ant-Man Test Footage from SDCC'13 by Edgar Wright. Ant-ManBeatdownScene.jpg|Ant-Man Test Footage from SDCC'13 by Edgar Wright. Ant-man-movie-set.jpg|BTS Look at the Test Footage by Edgar Wright. Ant-Man helmet Comic-Con.jpg|Ant-Man Helmet and Specs on display at SDCC'14. SDCC Ant-Man Helmet.jpg|Ant-Man Helmet on display at SDCC'14. Michael_douglas_sdcc_2014.jpg|Michael Douglas at SDCC'14 with classic Ant-Man helmet. PaulRuddScottLangSetPhoto1.jpg|Paul Rudd on set. Scott and Hank Ant-Man Set.jpg|BTS Look at Paul Rudd and Michael Douglas on set. Scott Lang and Ant-Man Suit.jpg|BTS Look at Paul Rudd on set. Ant-Man Suit.png|BTS Look at the Ant-Man suit. Ant-Man EW.jpg AntManPaulRuddWithDirector.jpg AntManBathConceptArt.jpg|Concept art with Ant-Man in the bathtub. Ant-Man Marvel Studios Logo.png Ant-Man Empire Cover 02.jpg Ant-Man Empire Cover 01.jpg Ant-Man Filming 4.jpg Ant-Man Filming 3.JPG Ant-Man Filming 2.jpg Ant-Man Filming 1.JPG Ant-Man_BTS.png Ant-Man_BTS2.png Ant-Man_BTS3.png Paxton Gale BTS Ant-Man 3.JPG Paxton Gale BTS Ant-Man 2.JPG Paxton Gale BTS Ant-Man 1.JPG Paxton Gale BTS Ant-Man.JPG Ant-Man_Comic-Con_Poster.jpg|link=Comic-Con 2015 poster Michael_Douglaa_Filming_Pym.jpg Ant-Man_SDCC'14_Scott_Lang.jpg Scott Lang Ant-Man mugshot.jpg Ant-Man_BTS.jpg Ant-Man_BTS_2.jpg Ant-Man_Hayley_Lovitt_Wasp.JPG|Some photos from shooting. Mine and Michael Douglas' cast chairs, a photo in the dress I had for the photo shoot (sans the hat - you'll see n the film). And lastly the SPFX dots on my face for the scene we shot:) (IF YOU MISSED MY LAST POST: Ant-Man comes out today in many theaters! -official release date tomorrow!- Go see it!!) #Antman #marvel #janetvandyne #MCU #iamjanet Ant-Man art10.jpg Ant-Man art9.jpg Ant-Man art8.jpg Antman art5.jpg Ant-Man art7.jpg Ant-Man art6.jpg Ant-Man art4jpg.jpg Ant-Man art3.jpg AntMan art2.jpg Antman art1.jpg Ant-Man vs Yellowjacket.jpg Ant-Man Textless Banner.jpg Baskin Robins Ant-Man Promo.jpg Ant-Man Chinese Poster.jpg Ant-Man Chinese banner.jpg Ant-Man Defeated Guards Textless Poster.jpg Ant-Man3DBlurayCombo.jpg Ant-Man-Textless-Chinese-Poster.jpg Ant-Man Alternate Poster.jpg AntMan_Logo.png Ant-Man Japanese Poster.jpg Ant-man-sdcc-b1445.jpg Ant-man-sdcc2-81be5.jpg Videos Interviews Ant_Man_-_SDCC_2014_Peyton_Reed_Interview Ant-Man - Paul Rudd Interview Comic-Con 2014 Ant-Man - Corey Stoll Interview Comic-Con 2014 Ant-Man Corey Stoll on Becoming Yellow Jacket Edgar Wright Discusses Ant-man|Edgar Wright Discusses Ant-man Michael Douglas on Ant Man Paul Rudd's Son Couldn't Care Less About His Dad Playing 'Ant-Man' Paul Rudd and Michael Douglas Talk ANT-MAN With AMC Ant-Man "Yellow Jacket" Official Movie Interview - Corey Stoll Ant-Man "Scott Lang" Official Movie Interview - Paul Rudd Ant-Man "Dr Hank Pym" Official Movie Interview - Michael Douglas Ant-Man "Hope Van Dyne" Official Movie Interview - Evangeline Lilly Ant-Man "Luis" Official Movie Interview - Michael Pena Ant-Man "Dave" Official Movie Interview - Tip TI Harris Ant-Man "Kurt" Official Movie Interview - David Dastmalchian Ant-Man "Maggie" Official Movie Interview - Judy Greer Ant-Man "Paxton" Official Movie Interview - Bobby Cannavale Ant-Man Official Movie Interview - Director Peyton Reed Ant-Man Official Movie Interview - Producer Brad Winderbaum Ant-Man Official Movie Interview - Producer Kevin Feige Paul Rudd Ant-Man Interview 'Ant-Man' Director Jokes About Losing Paul Rudd to 'Other Guy' Captain America Ant-Man Interview - Michael Pena, T.I. Harris & David Dastmalchian Ant-Man Interview - Evangeline Lilly "Hope Van Dyne" Ant-Man Interview - Michael Douglas "Hank Pym" Ant-Man Interview - Corey Stoll "Yellow Jacket" Marvel's Ant-Man Martin Donovan Red Carpet Movie Premiere Interview Ant-Man World Premiere Interview - Tip TI Harris Marvel's Ant-Man Michael Douglas Red Carpet Movie Premiere Interview Ant-Man World Premiere Interview - Wood Harris Ant-Man World Premiere Interview - Paul Rudd Ant-Man World Premiere Interview - Stan Lee and Peyton Reed Ant-Man World Premiere Interview - Judy Greer and Michael Pena Ant-Man Cast Interviews - Paul Rudd, Michael Douglas, Michael Pena, Peyton Reed 'Ant-Man' Director on That Surprise Avengers Cameo and the Future of Wasp (Spoilers) Ant-Man - Spoilers With Michael Douglas, Kevin Feige and Peyton Reed Promotion and Clips ANT-MAN Movie Clip 1 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD Marvel’s Ant-Man – Clip 1 ANT-MAN Movie Clip 3 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD Ant-Man - "The Suit Has Power" Clip Marvel's Ant-Man - The Heist clip HD Marvel's Ant-Man - Clip 5 Marvel's Ant-Man - Clip 6 2015 MTV Fandom Awards 'Ant-Man' Exclusive Clip MTV ANT-MAN Movie CLIP - Lab Action Scene (HD) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie 2015 ANT-MAN Movie Clip 9 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN Movie Clip 12 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN Movie Clip 13 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN Extended Movie Clip 14 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD WHIH NEWSFRONT Promo - July 2, 2015|WHIH Newsfront WHiH Newsfront Top Stories WHIH EXCLUSIVE 2012 VistaCorp break-in security footage involving cyber-criminal Scott Lang WHIH EXCLUSIVE Scott Lang Interview WIRED Insider Interviews Darren Cross, CEO of Pym Technologies ANT-MAN Extended Sneak Peek - IMAX Special Look (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD Paul Rudd's EXCLUSIVE “Ant-Man” Clip - CONAN on TBS Trailers LEAKED Ant-Man Official Test Footage SDCC 2012|Test Footage by Edgar Wright Ant-Man - Teaser Trailer Ant-Man Official Trailer -1 (2015) - Paul Rudd, Evangeline Lilly Marvel Movie HD Ant-Man - Japanese Trailer (2015) Marvel's Ant-Man - Trailer 2 HD|UK International Trailer ANT-MAN TV Spot 1 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN Extended TV Spot 2 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 3 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD Marvel’s Ant-Man – TV Spot 3 'Ant Man' TV SPOT (2015) Paul Rudd, Evangeline Lilly Marvel Movie HD ANT-MAN "Garbage" TV Spot 1st Ant-Sized Look at Ant-Man - Marvel's Ant-Man Teaser Preview 1st Human-Sized Look at Ant-Man - Marvel's Ant-Man Teaser Preview ANT-MAN TV Spot 4 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN Extended TV Spot 5 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN - TV Spot 6 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Movie 360p Ant Man TV Spot 7 (2015) Paul Rudd, Evangeline Lilly Marvel Movie HD Ant-Man TV SPOT - No Limits (2015) - Paul Rudd Marvel Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 9 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 10 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 11 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 12 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 13 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD Ant-Man - "Four Weeks" Spot ‘Ant Man’ Father’s Day TV Spot Meet Cassie Lang ANT-MAN TV Spot 14 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 15 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 16 - Fight Like Ant-Man (HD) Paul Rudd Marvel Movie ANT-MAN TV Spot 17 - Complicated (HD) Paul Rudd Marvel Movie ANT-MAN TV Spot 18 (HD) Paul Rudd Marvel Movie 2015 ANT-MAN TV Spot 19 (HD) Paul Rudd Marvel Movie 2015 ANT-MAN Extended TV Spot 20 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 21 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 22 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 23 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 24 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 25 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 26 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN Extended TV Spot 27 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 28, 29, 30 and 31 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 32 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 33 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN - Extended TV Spot 34 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Movie 1080p ANT-MAN TV Spot 35 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 36 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 37 and 38 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 39 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 40, 41 and 42 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 43 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 44, 45 and 46 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN TV Spot 47 (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD Ant-Man - Meet 'Hank Pym' TV Spot Meet Luis from Marvel's Ant-Man Meet Dave from Marvel's Ant-Man Ant-Man - Fight Like 'Ant-Man' TV Spot (2015) ANT-MAN - TV Spot 'Insane' (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Movie 720p ANT-MAN TV Spot - First Falcon Footage (HD) Paul Rudd, Anthony Mackie Superhero Movie 2015 Ant-Man (ANTS TV Spot) Ant-Man - 'Cross Technologies' Promo (2015) ANT-MAN B-Roll Footage - Behind The Scenes (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN Promotional CLIPS - New Footage (HD) Paul Rudd Movie HD ANT-MAN - Promo Clip 'Who Is Ant-Man?' (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Movie 1080p ANT-MAN Featurette - Just the Small Things (HD) Paul Rudd, Evangeline Lilly Marvel Movie 2015 An Exclusive Glimpse at Marvel's 'Ant-Man' ANT-MAN Promo Clip - Wild Outside Ants (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN Promo Clip - ESPN (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD ANT-MAN Featurette - The Suit (2015) Paul Rudd Marvel Superhero Movie HD "If I Were Ant-Sized..." - IMAX® Featurette Hulk vs. Ant-Man - Coca-Cola Coke Mini References External links * Ant-Man on IMDB Category:Ant-Man Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 2